<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Plus One by conatozaki37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563000">One Plus One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conatozaki37/pseuds/conatozaki37'>conatozaki37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conatozaki37/pseuds/conatozaki37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And the ship war has begun. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Plus One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the same story from asianfanfics. I figured I'd upload it here as backup just in case one of these sites unexpectedly crash. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHERRY</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Keep doing that and your palms will start bleeding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doing what?”, an annoyed Tofu answers monotonously, not even bothering to look at the Cub because her attention was directed to two girls seemingly trapped in their own bubble.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung scoffs as she lifts both of Dahyun’s tightly closed fists to show it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“This”, she says as she looks at her straight in the eyes while blocking the Tofu’s view, successfully gaining her attention.</p><p> </p><p>It was just another fan meet for the Nation’s Girl Group, and like always, they had their game faces on for another round of full force showmanship, or as the fans would call it, ‘fan service’. Everyone was on their A-game because it was their last gig before a long, well-deserved, break; well everyone except for a certain Tofu who is at the moment, sulking at the corner of the stage with her bestfriend, feeling not so comfortable with the current situation.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun pouts in response, seemingly holding back the tears starting to form in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung sighs at the sight of her bestfriend. It wasn’t the first time that this happened, actually, it happened almost everytime they had a fan meet; save for the times when her two favorite people shared the same spotlight. Even so, she’s always there to console Dahyun. What can she say? She’s got a soft spot for her ‘co-mini rapper’.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there”, she pats Dahyun’s head before continuing, “Relax Dubs, it’s just for the fans.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun sniffs before answering, “It doesn’t make it any less real though. All the touches, and longing stares, and hugs, and ki---“</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, you don’t have to go into full detail! I get it”, Chaeyoung cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>“But Chaaaaeeeng….”, Dahyun pouts once again, “You don’t feel what I feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure I do…. –ish”, Chaeyoung tries, “Okay maybe not. Somi’s her own person so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that supposed to make me feel better?”, Dahyun deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“Look… Maybe I’m not the best person to give you an advice on this, but by now you should’ve gotten used to it. Don’t you think? Besides, we all know how ‘overly sweet’ Sana-eonni can be, and that’s just who she is. That’s her “brand”, Chaeyoung emphasizes on the last word with air quotes.</p><p> </p><p>“But I know for a fact that she’s got her eyes set for only you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still…”, Dahyun returns her attention to the two girls on the other side of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, a breathless Jeongyeon joins in on their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, if I spend another minute with that Bunny-faced clown, I might lose it. Like really lose it. That woman’s driving me nuts!”, Jeongyeon rants.</p><p> </p><p>The two rappers look at their eonni with amused faces when a lightbulb hit Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of someone who might give you great advice on the topic, why don’t you go ahead and ask Jeong-eonni?”, she says.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looks at the determined Cub then to a hopeless-looking Tofu.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me what? I’m all ears. Just…  anything to get me away from that abomination”, Jeongyeon points at a laughing Nayeon who is now currently bothering a poor Momo.</p><p> </p><p>“Well our Dubu here is sulking ever since the fans started chanting ‘Satzu’, and now she can’t wipe that stupid looking, self-pitying face she’s currently wearing”, Chaeyoung teases as Dahyun glares at her.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh”, Jeongyeon answers, “Oooooh…”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re asking me, like, how I’m dealing with the whole ‘MiChaeng’ situation?”, Jeongyeon points at herself.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun nods with her puppy-dog face.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you do it eonni? Doesn’t it bother you at all?”, Dahyun asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Kinda”, Jeongyeon starts as she looks at Chaeyoung who was sporting wide eyes at the sudden confession.</p><p> </p><p>“See, I to--”, Dahyun was about to lecture Chaeyoung but Jeongyeon cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>“…at first. That was before”, she continues, “And I think it’s normal, especially if you two are just starting out. You know, all those little insecurities and stuff, they don’t automatically go away. But as time goes by and you know, you start to trust each other a little more, you’ll just laugh at yourself when you’re reminded of how silly you acted in the first place; at least that’s how it is with me and Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, I told you so”, Chaeyoung grins at Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon then places her arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulder, “Besides, Chaeng’s my bro. She won’t play dirty, right Chaengie?”, she wiggles her brows.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung rides in, “What if I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon then playfully places her in a headlock, “Don’t even think about it Smol.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung laughs as she tries to wiggle out of Jeongyeon’s hold, “I’m just messing with ya Hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun then giggles at the display of playful affection.</p><p> </p><p>“YAH! YOO JEONGYEON! What are you doing to my baby?! You dimwit!”, Nayeon enters the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for the love of all good things! Why must you be everywhere?!”, Jeongyeon states exasperatedly as she quickly releases the Cub and back hug’s the Tofu instead (more like shielding herself from the Bunny).</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from the young ones, you’re poison to their innocent minds!”, Nayeon answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Your bunny face is poison to the eyes, stay away from well --- everyone”, Jeongyeon retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who’s talking?! Nobody wants you and your crazy-ass laugh. Laughing like you’re having an asthma attack or something”, Nayeon bites back.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe this girl? And people actually ship us saying our constant bickering is ‘cute’ and calling us ‘old married couple’ or something. 2yeon my ass… It’s preposterous!”, Jeongyeon rants to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, the two younger members are laughing their asses off as they were witnessing another live episode of the 2yeon show. The two oldest are now almost screaming at each other, letting go of the younger ones in their grasps for a full showdown.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I wanted to be your shipmate. Having you around for more than five years is torture enough. They could’ve shipped me with any of our hot J-line members, but NOOO… It just had to be YOO”, Nayeon says sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“You stay away from Mina you witch”, Jeongyeon jokingly threatens Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>“OR WHAT?!”, Nayeon challenges.</p><p> </p><p>There was an air of silence before the two oldest friends start laughing hysterically at their bickering as the two mini rappers join in.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeezus Nabongs, you’re crazy as fuck!”, Jeongyeon states in between laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as crazy as you bitch, but eh… I know you love me anyway”, she answers with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, arms snake around the Ostrich’s waist, “Not as much as she loves me”, a gentle voice cuts in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh of course Minari, I wouldn’t dream of having that dimwit to myself. You and me though, huh? Think about it”, Nayeon teases flirtatiously.</p><p> </p><p>“In your dreams Bunny-face”, Jeongyeon flashes her tongue out towards Nayeon as Mina giggles at her over protective girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon brushes it off and laughs as she turns to Dahyun, “Then I’ll have my Dubu instead”, she winks at Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, another voice cuts in, “No can do. Dubu is mine. DahMo for the win bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Dahyun is sandwiched between a Bunny and a Peach.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung laughs at the sight, “See Dubs, everyone loves you!”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun tries to push the two off her, “Hey! When did everyone get here? And no Momo-eonni… You got Heechul-oppa now. So I’m off limits for you”, she teases.</p><p> </p><p>Momo pouts at this, “Aw… But you’re still my favorite Tofu. And no, not everyone’s here by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo-eonni is on the bleachers with Onces now. Maybe we should go and help her. This is our last gig before the break anyway. Might as well go all out?”, Mina suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that. Oh, Sana and Tzuyu are on the other side of the stage, still flir---“, Nayeon wasn’t able to complete her sentence when Jeongyeon nudged her on the rib.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to protest when she saw Chaeyoung squinting at her, then glances to the Tofu beside her now with her head down. At that moment, realization hit her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Anyways, let’s go and finish this thing now shall we? The fans are waiting. C’mon ‘hubby’”, she says sarcastically as she tries to pull Jeongyeon towards the center of the stage, “They want their 2yeon ship? They’ll get their 2yeon ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say milady?”, Chaeyoung offers her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do this!”, Mina holds onto Chaeyoung’s arm as she flashes her gummy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m watching you!”, Jeongyeon jokes as she looks back at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all yours after the show”, Mina winks making the Ostrich blush.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we make this more interesting”, Chaeyoung suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon asks then, “What do you suggest Baby Tiger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Best ship gets to be treated like queens for a week?”, Chaeyoung offers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we are so in!”, Nayeon answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Challenge accepted”, Jeongyeon seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Mina smiles mischievously, “We all know the fan favorite here. Get ready to be slaves for a week. Let’s kick their asses Chaeng.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do! Somi’s so gonna love hearing my victory story”, Chaeyoung answers with the same fervor.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Momo carefully offers her hand to a quiet Tofu.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say partner?”, she smiles gently, “DahMo for the win?”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun smiles sincerely, “Just as long as Heechul-oppa’s ok with it”, then she takes Momo’s hand as they walk towards the other members.</p><p> </p><p>“He loves you as much as I do… I’m sure he won’t mind”, Momo reassures her.</p><p> </p><p>And so, the battle of the ships began.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Just before boarding the van after the fan meet, Dahyun decides to use the washroom. Inside, she unexpectedly meets someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hi eonni!”, Tzuyu greets her innocently.</p><p> </p><p>After the scene during the fan meet, Dahyun felt awkward around the maknae and didn’t know how to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Err--- hi Tzu.”</p><p> </p><p>Being the observant that she is, Tzuyu instantly felt the tension inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter eonni?”, she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s um, uh, it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? Are you feeling sick or something?”, Tzuyu probes further and even places the back of her hand on Dahyun’s forehead, genuinely worrying about the Tofu.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ani Tzuyu. I’m just a little worn out I guess”, Dahyun answers as she gently pushes the maknae’s hand away, clearly feeling guilty about how she acted before.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh. Okay”, Tzuyu responds thinking she might’ve done something wrong, “We better take you home now then so you can rest. But please tell me if you’re feeling worse, so I can help.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you Tzu”, Dahyun answers meekly.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiles at that, “I’ll wait for you in the van then.”</p><p> </p><p>But before the maknae could exit, Dahyun decides to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait. Actually…”</p><p> </p><p>The younger turns to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu looks at her in wonder but decides not to comment just yet, patiently waiting for her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that… I’m sorry about how I think. I can’t help it. Most of the time, I’m really irrational. A-and, I know we’re doing this for the fans. It’s just for the fans right? But sometimes, I’m a little too insecure, I guess. And then my anxiety starts acting up, and it doesn’t really help with the situation. A-a-and…”</p><p> </p><p>Before Dahyun continues any further, Tzuyu wraps her arms around the smaller girl for a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun hugs her back as she rests her head on the taller girl’s chest, effectively wiping her tears in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry Tzu, now I even messed up your shirt”, she sobs as she tries to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu gently strokes the back of her head as the girl continues to sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. It’s okay. I get it”, she smiles as she reassures the crying girl, “I’ll let you in on a secret though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”, Dahyun responds, face still buried on the maknae’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu cups her face and looks her directly in the eyes, “She’s not even my type… If anything, you’re more my type”, she smiles sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun couldn’t help but blush, “O-oh…”</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t tell her that. NEVER TELL HER THAT”, Tzuyu’s gentle gaze turns serious, “She’ll kill me. She’ll kill both of us, and I’m not even joking.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun stifles her laughter and Tzuyu breaks into a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing Sana… I bet she will”, Dahyun then smiles her million dollar smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Also… Whenever we’re together, she talks about you all the time. Like non-stop. It’s getting quite annoying you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun blushes, “I’m sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop apologizing eonni. It’s not your fault”, her gaze softens again, “She’s crazy about you. She’s really, really in love with you. You deserve to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun couldn’t help but smile because of the overwhelming happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s head home now shall we?”, Tzuyu asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”, Dahyun replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and Tzuyu, thank you, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiles warmly at the girl as they walk hand in hand towards the van, “Let’s go home. She’s waiting for you.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Back at the dorm, Dahyun decides to retire early for the night because she truly is exhausted after all that happened during the day. She headed straight to the maknae’s room, took a bath and got ready for bed. As she was about to get some shut eye after turning off the lights, the door slowly creaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyunnie?...”, a familiar angelic voice filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyunnie, are you still awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”, Dahyun hums.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the weight shifted on the other side of her bed and slender arms slowly wrapped around her waist as she tried to pull them as close as humanely possible, just to feel each other’s warmth. The older girl laid her head on the crook of her neck and the intoxicatingly sweet scent of vanilla engulfed all her senses. They stayed that way for at least 5 minutes. She felt safe. She felt loved.</p><p> </p><p>“You know… I’m kinda upset with you”, the older girl suddenly whispers, minty breath tickling her nose and lips.</p><p> </p><p>“The entire day, you never once talked to me; never even spared me a glance. It’s upsetting you know.”</p><p> </p><p>With those words, Dahyun opened her eyes and saw a pair of light brown ones staring straight into hers. The only lighting coming from the small crack of the opened door, but it was enough to see the sincerity in her words.</p><p> </p><p>And Dahyun felt guilty for making her feel that way.</p><p> </p><p>“But I miss you more than anything. So I figured I’m not that upset anymore. Just being here, with you now, it makes everything better”, she smiles at the younger sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“Also a little bird told me you had your doubts? You know you shouldn’t feel that way right? I’m yours and yours alone. You know that Dahyunnie, right? I’m just doing it fo---”</p><p> </p><p>“For the fans, I know. Also, I believe a big bird told you”, Dahyun cuts in and grins.</p><p> </p><p>“You should, and yeah, a really tall bird told me”, she smiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“One plus one?”, the older asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Two”, Dahyun answers.</p><p> </p><p>“And two means?”, she asks again.</p><p> </p><p>“Two means… Me and You.”</p><p> </p><p>The older girl smiles tenderly as she cups her face, “That’s right my Dahyunnie, just me and you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun suddenly blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the first time she ever said those three words and she’s shocked with her actions. She wanted to take it back, thinking she messed it up after not hearing anything from the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to speak again when suddenly, soft lips crashed into hers. It was soft. It was tender. And it tasted like the sweetest cherry she’s ever tasted, only better. This kiss was not rushed, but it wasn’t inexperienced either. And boy did it create endless somersaults inside Dahyun’s stomach. She responds with the same fervor.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana… I-I…”, Dahyun starts as she catches her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Sana places a finger on her lips, “Shh… Don’t speak. You’ll ruin the moment”, she teases before planting another chaste kiss on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Dahyunnie. More than anything in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>And they shared another kiss.</p><p>And another.</p><p>And another…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“OKAY! THEY JUST DID IT! DIBS ON BEING BABY SAIDA’S GODMOTHER!”, Nayeon shouts from just behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh! No way! MiChaeng won the bet! We get to be godmothers! Tell ‘em Mina-eonni!”, Chaeyoung shouts back.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeng’s right. The queens have the power to choose! And I say, we be the godmothers”, Mina agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way in hell I’m letting any of you crackheads raise the baby”, Jeongyeon retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the head of the crackheads eonni! Let me handle the job. Besides, a beautiful baby deserves the most beautiful godmother”, Tzuyu joins the ruckus.</p><p> </p><p>“HA! A baby needs a godmother who can feed it well. Even I know that! So I’m the best fit”, Momo butts in.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Mo! Just go make your own baby with Heechul!”, Nayeon teases and Jeongyeon cackles.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to fucking kill them. I’m going to kill them all”, Dahyun seethes at the members creating a riot in their dorm.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax Dahyunnie”, Sana soothes as she plants another round of kisses on her lover’s face, “let them have their fun, and let me have mine”, she adds seductively.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you flirty, flirty squirrel… Come here you!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Screw you guys! I was never even part of the ship wars. I hate you all. I’m calling Daniel!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>